Our saving grace
by princessdanica
Summary: Think back to season one when Aro took Kate, Ducky and Ari hostage. What if there had been someone there who had been able to identify him and was also married to Tony. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but damn i wish i did!!

Gibbs watched the faces flash on the screen as the computer attempted to identify the man who had taken Ducky, Gerald and now Kate hostage. Gibbs knew he was an Israeli working for Hamaas. His brain was working madly to think of someone who could identify this man.

Tony crouched in the stairwell next to Autopsy trying to see what was going on inside. He was nervously twirling his wedding band. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was newly married, just 3 weeks. At the moment he was supposed to be in Tel Aviv helping his wife pack up her apartment so she could move to the States. He smiled delightedly as he thought of her. Ziva David had changed his life from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, literally.

It amused him to think that most of his co workers didn't realised he was married. Abby had been the only person to notice the gold ring now adorning his finger. Gibbs had met Ziva when they'd been dating and had taken to the Moussad operative well. He didn't know they were married yet.

Like a light turning on Gibbs realised who could help him.

"DiNozzo do you read?" Gibbs said into his headset. He waited patiently.

"I hear you boss," Tony replied. Gibbs nodded to himself.

"DiNozzo can you get hold of Ziva?" Gibbs asked him. There was a pause.

"Why boss?" Tony asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

"Just answer the question Tony," Gibbs retorted sharply. There was a hiss of annoyance on the other end of the line. The Director was now watching him sharply.

"I can try boss. But I don't know where she is. Last time I saw her she was in Tel Aviv but that was 2 weeks ago so she's probably on the opposite side of the world now," Tony informed him in a tight voice. Gibbs sighed. Tony had informed him that Ziva's work for Moussad sent her all over the globe.

"Just try Tony," Gibbs said and waited patiently.

Tony scowled at the floor. Why the hell did the boss man want his wife. Still frowning Tony grabbed his cell and hit number one on the speed dial. He listened to the phone ring, fully expecting his wife not to answer.

"David," came the clipped response. Tony was shocked and delighted.

"Hello lover," he said in a sly voice.

"Hello my little hairy butt," Ziva purred back. The smile on Tony's face was stretching it to breaking point.

"As much as I'd like to turn this conversation into something very personal I can't. Gibbs asked me to get a hold of you," Tony told Ziva.

"Why does he want me?" Ziva asked in surprise.

"I have no idea. We've got a hostage situation here so whatever he wants can't be good," Tony muttered.

"Patch me through Tony. You and I shall continue our conversation later," Ziva said, her tone all business now. Tony sighed and complied.

"Gibbs," came the answer.

"I've been told you were asking for me?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Is it possible for you to get to NCIS any time soon?" Gibbs asked. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I can be there in 15 minutes," Ziva replied.

"You're in Washington?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"I just got in," Ziva told him.

"Well then I'll see you in 15 minutes," Gibbs said and ended the conversation.

Ziva stared at the cell phone in her hand. She shook her head and changed her clothes.

When Ziva was escorted into MTAC 20 minutes later she was dressed casually but carefully. Skinny leg jeans show cased her slim, muscled legs. A tight white shirt showed off her slim curves. The buttons that ran to her ribs were half undone, showing off olive skin and cleavage. Her black curls flowed freely around her face. It was her eyes that showed her power. They were cold, and professional. Although Gibbs had never seen her in action, he'd heard rumours and believed them.

"Agent Gibbs," she said in greeting, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Ziva," Gibbs replied.

"I'd like to know why you bought me in here. I just got in from Spain," she said. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, Tony had been right.

"Director I'd like you to meet Officer Ziva David, from Moussad," Gibbs introduced her to the Director. They shook hands. Ziva saw the man on screen. She swore quietly.

"This is the man who is the cause of the hostage situation here?" she asked, anger radiating throughout her voice. Gibbs looked surprised but nodded.

"This is Ari Hasaris, a double agent for Moussad and Hamaas," she informed them.

"Who's side is he on?" the Director asked curtly.

"His own. Ari has been feeding whatever information benefits himself to both sides for 6 months now." Gibbs could hear the cold fury in her tone. He studied her face. "I need to call Moussad and inform them of this," she said and both men nodded.

"Double crossing Moussad and Hamaas, this man is more dangerous than we figured," the Director said to Gibbs as he watched Ziva. She was sitting away from them, talking into a cell phone. Her legs were crossed and she was inspecting her manicured nails carelessly. Both men weren't fooled by this façade of casualness. Ziva's spine was iron stiff and her black eyes were dark.

Kate, Ducky and Ari listened to Tony talk on the phone. They knew he was unaware they could hear him. But the chilling smile on Ari's face told them he was about to find out.

"Do you know he was talking to?" Kate asked as they checked on the unconscious Gerald. Ari had gone to get Tony. Ducky shot her a look.

"Right it's just Tony normally tells me who he's dating, but he hasn't said anything since he broke up with Monica," Kate rambled. They were cut short by Ari's return. He was dragging an unconscious Tony with him. Kate's breath caught in her throat. There was blood flowing freely from Tony's head down the side of his face.

Ari threw Tony and he landed next to Kate roughly. Tony's hand landed limply in Kate's lap. It was then she saw the gold ring on his finger. She gasped in shock. Ducky and Ari looked at her questioningly. Wordlessly Kate held up Tony's limp hand.

"Oh my," Ducky murmured.

"I take it you haven't met young Anthony's bride?" Ducky asked. Kate shook her head feeling hurt. Silence descended upon them heavily.

Kate was left cradling Tony's head as Ducky bandaged it and Ari watched them closely.

Ziva flipped her phone shut, an unreadable expression on her delicate features.

"I have talked to Moussad. Ari is to be taken out immediately," she told them, her tone also unreadable. The Director raised an eyebrow.

"Works for me," Gibbs said. "But how do we get in there?" he muttered. Ziva's black eyes gleamed.

"I've got an idea," she told them. They both looked at her in interest.

"I am Ari's control officer," she told them. "For the past 2 weeks I have been tracking Ari. He has been in contact with me and knows I am tracking him but thinks I am on his side. He has his reasons for believing I would never betray him," at this both men raised their eyebrows.

"It has nothing to do with sex," she said impatiently. "I can go in there. Make like I'm on his side. If Abby consents I could take her with me, use her as a fake hostage. Then I can turn on Ari at the right moment and dispose of him appropriately."

Gibbs and the Director were silent.

"Very well," the Director said.

"I don't want Abby involved," Gibbs said firmly. Ziva shot him a look.

"The less people involved the better," he said insistently.

"I am more than capable of getting them all out. I believe your Director knows that," Ziva said. Gibbs sighed and looked at the Director.

"Do it and do it fast," he said. Gibbs nodded, not happy.

Down in Autopsy Ari was still staring at Kate and Tony. Tony's head was in Kate's lap and she was gently stroking his hair.

"You are more than just co workers?" Ari asked with a nauseating smile. Kate snarled at him.

"He's married. We're very good friends." Ari continued to smirk.

When Ziva walked into Abby's lab behind Gibbs Abby squealed. She hugged Ziva tightly. Ziva returned it, the first genuinely happy smile on her face since she'd arrived.

"Congratulations!" Abby cried. "I can't believe you guys got married!" Gibbs was so surprised that he dropped the coffee cup he was holding.

"You and DiNozzo got married?" he asked dumbly. Ziva shot Gibbs a look. Abby started laughing.

"Tony's been walking around wearing a wedding ring for 2 weeks and you haven't noticed! Some investigator you are Gibbs," she said.

"He never said anything," Gibbs said defensively. Abby laughed harder.

"He wanted to see how much you guys actually pay attention to him. So far I'm the only person who's noticed. Tony came down to tell me as soon as he came back but I noticed the ring before he said anything. Man you guys really don't pay attention to him at all," Abby said, her voice saddening.

"They really don't," Ziva said, her voice harsh. A hot flash of guilt poured through Gibbs but he quickly squashed it.

"Ziva tell Abby the plan," he barked.

10 minutes later everything was ready to go. Ziva and Abby were in the open elevator waiting. Ziva had a gun in her hand and was tossing a knife absently. There was a mini camera pressed into her palm.

Gibbs, the Director and 4 members of the FBI HRT team were watching them, waiting.

"Do you object to having someone else's blood on you?" Ziva asked Abby. Abby looked surprised.

"Not as long as they don't have AIDS and it doesn't get into my blood stream," she replied.

"Good," Ziva said and pulled her shirt sleeve up. Abby looked shocked when Ziva ran the knife she'd been playing with down her arm. Dark red blood rose in the knife's wake. Ziva raised her bloody arm and dripped blood down Abby's temple and smeared it across her chest.

"Damn ouch," Abby exclaimed. Ziva shrugged, unperturbed by it.

"I may have to be a little rough," she told Abby. "Like pushing and shoving." Abby nodded.

As the elevator doors closed Ziva switched her grip on her gun, her dark eyes going clear and hard. Abby swallowed and closed her eyes. Ziva already knew how Abby felt about going into Autopsy.

When the doors slid open Ziva's gun was pressed firmly into Abby's back her other hand holding her tightly. Fear was coursing through Abby thickly.

"I can't do this," Abby muttered. Ziva didn't reply, just started to lead Abby into Autopsy. Just as they reached the doors Abby panicked.

"I told you I can't go in there," she shrieked, writhing in Ziva's grasp.

"It's fine Abby, I won't let them autopsy you," Ziva murmured.

"No no no!" Abby yelled. Ziva covered Abby's mouth roughly and opened the doors.

"I heard there was a party going on down here," she said calmly.

Kate and Ducky stared at the beautiful exotic woman in the door way. They saw Ari's eyes widen as he turned to look at her. She had a hand over Abby's mouth and another wrapped around her waist, a gun pushed against Abby's stomach.

"So you found me Ziva," Ari said, his tone happy. Ziva smiled widely. Kate was furious, there was fear oozing from Abby, she was pale as a ghost and a drop of sweat ran through the blood on her face.

"How did you get in here?" Ari asked curiously.

"I told them I was here to negotiate taking you back to Tel Aviv and when they had their backs turned I took this one and headed down here," Ziva told him. She shoved Abby away from her, "Sit with the others," she snarled. Abby didn't need to be told twice. Ziva beamed at Ari and struck a pose, one of her hands pressing against the wall. Ari embraced her, not realising she'd just planted a camera on the wall. Over Ari's shoulder she quickly checked everything out. Fear curdled in her gut sourly when she saw Tony out cold on the ground, his head in Kate's lap.

"What's that I feel on your finger?" Ari asked, pulling back. He took Ziva's left hand into his and inspected the weighty diamond on her ring finger.

"You're married!" he exclaimed. She nodded.

"3 weeks ago, I wanted to tell you in person." Ari grinned and nodded.

"Can I see what we've got here?" Ziva asked. Ari nodded. Ziva walked over to them, swinging her gun around her finger idly. Abby marvelled at her, she was completely in control and immersed in her cover.

Ziva examined the hostages. But she wasn't just doing that. Her eyes were picking out escape routes, judging injuries and places to hide from shooting.

Kate glared at Ziva as she squatted in front of her. Ziva turned back to Ari,

"Ooh she's feisty," Ziva said, glee in her tone. She stopped next to Tony, her eyes widening in delight.

"Oh Ari I want this one," she cooed. Ari raised his eyebrows. Ziva ran a hand over Tony's face. "Look at him, he's strong, mentally and physically. And he's so cute," she told him. Ari sighed.

"Fine you can play with him while we're here." Ziva clapped her hands.

"Put him on the autopsy table and wake him up," she told Ari.

"Your wish is my command," he said and walked over to Ziva. When Kate refused let go of Tony, Ziva pointed her gun in Kate's face,

"Let him go," she snarled. Abby grinned behind them, Ziva was a bit touchy about Kate. Kate relinquished her hold of Tony, letting Ari pull him onto an autopsy table.

"Wake him," Ziva insisted as she walked over to Abby. She was still smiling.

"I like you too," Ziva murmured and they all looked at her.

"She's got character," Ziva said and leant in close.

"This is so fun," she breathed to Abby, her smile bright.

Ari was busy slapping Tony awake.

Tony moaned and opened his eyes blearily. He saw Ari and recoiled.

"You my friend are living your worst nightmare," Ari told him. Tony blanched,

"Vampires," he muttered in panic.

"No an assassin who wants to play with you," Ari told him. Tony winced.

"I'm going to need a scalpel, hot water and tweezers," a familiar voice said from behind Ari. Tony kept his face neutral. The owner of the voice stepped into view. Shock coursed through Tony. What was she doing here? He only just managed to keep a neutral expression.

"Go play with your other hostages Ari. This ones all mine," Ziva said and vaulted onto the autopsy table. Tony gulped.

As Ari wandered away Ziva straddled Tony. She ran her tongue down his face. Tony felt himself become aroused as she did it again. She lent forward and whispered into his ear.

"Mmmmm I've missed you lover." Tony gulped as she raked her nails over his shirt clad stomach.

"I'm going to take him down. He believes I'm on his side. But until we get the signal you're all mine to play with," Ziva breathed. Tony glared at her and struggled. She just handcuffed him to the table. Tony could see that Ziva was aroused. He was struggling to keep his breathing in check himself. Ziva ripped open his shirt and grinned.

"Hairy!" she exclaimed, running a hand over his chest and stomach. Just before she reached his navel her nails dug in, biting his skin, leaving nasty scratches. Tony let a grunt, arousal darkening his blue eyes. Tony's eyes widened when Ziva picked up the scalpel next to her. He had to bite back a moan as she shifted on top of him.

When Ziva placed the scalpel over his heart she paused. He gave a tiny nod of permission and hissed as she began slicing. She was smiling widely when she was done. She'd carved a Z over his heart.

"One of us needs to check on the escape route," Ari told her, interrupting her play.

"Can you do it? Please Ari? I want to keep playing with my toy," she said, pouting. He nodded and she grinned back at him delightedly.

Ziva watched as Ari left and waited until he was definitely gone. Then she fisted her hands in Tony's shirt and hauled him up, her mouth fusing hotly on his. Tony's hands instantly went to her butt, pressing her closer.

Ducky and Kate watched dumbstruck as Ziva and Tony kissed furiously. When they finally parted both were gasping for air.

"God I've missed you," he panted. Ziva pecked his lips sweetly.

"Me too lover," she told him. Ziva grinned at him wickedly and he raised an eyebrow curiously. Ziva shifted hard. Tony moaned, his head hitting the table with a thunk. Ziva giggled then turned around.

"How you doing Abby?" she asked. Abby smiled.

"I'm good. I think I've gotten over my fear. Man you really dig this spy bitch thing don't you?" she asked. Ziva grinned,

"You have no idea."

"Go sit with the others," Ziva said as she climbed off Tony, grabbing her gun. Kate and Ducky gasped when they saw the Z in his Tony's chest. Abby started laughing.

"Marking your territory?" she asked.

"Damn straight," Ziva replied aiming a hard look at Kate.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate demanded. Ziva shot her a disdainful look. It was Abby who cleared up the confusion.

"This is Officer Ziva David, Moussad, our saving grace," she told them.

"And my wife," Tony added. Kate's mouth actually fell open. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," Kate finally said. "Congratulations," she said, smiling kindly. Ziva relaxed.

"Get back in position before he comes back," Ziva instructed. Instantly they all pressed themselves back against the wall and glared at Ziva. She smiled at them and paced lazily in front of them, her gun in hand.

Ari came back and was surprised to see Ziva had given up with her toy.

"What happened?" he asked. She pouted again. She stepped up to Tony and pushed him to the ground using a foot. She pressed a stiletto heel against his jugular.

"He wouldn't play," she said forcefully. Ari shook his head.

It was then an explosion went off in the hall.

"What was that?" Ziva demanded. Ari peered out the door.

"I don't know," he growled. He looked back to see Ziva watching him.

"Ari would you say I'm territorial?" she asked sweetly.

"Definitely, you gave me a black eye because I took a sip of your milkshake when you were 15," he told her. She nodded.

"So you agree that I'd do anything to protect what's mine?" she asked.

"You would, rightly so," he answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you'd do whatever was necessary to protect what's yours?" she asked. He nodded.

"That's good. Then you'll understand," she told him and he looked confused.

"I regret that it had to come to this Ari. But you pushed me into this," she said and quick as a flash raised her gun and shot him twice in the chest.

Sorrow building heavily in her, Ziva walked over to him and squatted next to him.

"Why?" he rasped.

"Because you threatened what's mine," she said simply. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured, "I love you," to him. He nodded and Ziva felt the life slip from his body. Grabbing the star of David hanging around her neck Ziva launched into the death prayers.

Dimly she heard the others moving about behind her but stayed with Ari, guilt and sorrow flooding through her.

Ziva stayed with Ari's body throughout the recording of the scene and his body being moved into a body drawer.

Tony didn't understand what was going on but gave her space.

The drive back to their apartment was silent. Ziva was staring out the window, lost in thought. Tony was driving, one hand sitting comfortingly on Ziva's thigh.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked when they were both sitting on the lounge. Ziva looked up at him and a tear sild down her cheek. Tony wiped it away and she burst into tears.

"He was my brother. Ari was my half brother and I killed him," she sobbed. Tony drew her into his arms and held her tightly while she cried.

Tony held Ziva for a long time. When she finally stopped crying, she just clung to him. Eventually she fell asleep, emotionally exhausted. Tony carried her to bed and curled up next to her, knowing that saving his friends lives had scarred her emotionally for the rest of her life.

A/N What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Shall i do a sequel??


End file.
